Two minds, one evil
by Omni-Foxvatar-117
Summary: Drek and Vox team up, but not in the usual way and on ratchet's wedding day! first story ever. don't sugar coat it, if it sucks let me know. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Ratchet and Clank series in any way, shape, or form. If I did there would have been way more wacky devices in R&C Future. Now grab the popcorn, sit back, relax, and read away....

* * *

The Phoenix and a large Tyrranoid Battle Cruiser are locked in combat. There is a small space fighter battle going on in between the ships. Ratchet is on board the Phoenix watching all of this.

His knuckles go white as he watches ship after ship get destroyed by the Tyrranoid gunners. He turns away as a look of rage spreads across his face. He grabs Clank and runs over to Alphelion. "Wake up Alphelion. We have to go help the Rangers!" "yes, yes of course. Hop in." He leaps into the cockpit and puts on his command helmet. The lombax radios in to Clank as he launches out of the docking bay. "Clank, we're heading in to take out that Battle Cruiser. You be my turret bot. Be prepared for evasive maneuvers." "understood Ratchet."

Ratchet flies in close to the Battle Cruiser. "Clank keep those fighters off me, I'm gonna take us in closer and take out that main turret." A curt,"Roger Ratchet," was all he could muster. Ratchet skims in closer to the ship before dropping his electro mine, shorting out the main turret before the mine explodes, destroying it. "Hang on Clank! I'm gonna test our new toy!" Before Clank can protest ratchet pushes the big GREEN button, launching the Rubberinium bomb. On contact it expands around the ship and then contracts back to its near original size, crushing the ship with it. The triumphant Lombax rides Alphelion back to the Phoenix. He is met with a cheer as he and Clank step out of the cockpit. But, Sasha is not there with the crowd.

He goes to search for her, first checking the command deck, then the VR room, finally he looks in her quarters. He sees she is sitting on her plush green bed. She throws off her headband, shoulder guards, gloves and boots. He walks in slowly and says,"hey Sash are you okay?" "Yes." she says with out even looking at him. "I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?" "It's nothing, don't worry." "come on, talk to me." "I said it's nothing," she yells as she whips around. "fine, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't talk about it." She looks into his big eyes and he hers, letting the tears flow freely and says "Oh Ratchet," she moves forward and hugs him,"I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I mean what if something horrible had happened and you were killed? You did pull some risky maneuvers out there, and you detonated the R-bomb with you so close. I was so afraid." "don't worry Sash, I'm not going to die."

Meanwhile in veldin's new asteroid belt the head of Drek is floating around as well as the hand of Vox floating nearby. . . and it twitches. The hand latches onto Drek's head. Out of it pops a small omni tool which pulls wreckage and slag out of the nearby area and uses it to build Drek a new body....


	2. the proposal

Disclaimer:I don't own Ratchet and Clank or any names mentioned from there. i do own the Boltcard. that's how i think ratchet carries around all those bolts. It's like a credit card

Ratchet is waiting in a gem and mineral dealer shop. "okay my good sir, i would like a ring made of raritanium with a sapphire, an amethyst, a spinel, a hemimorphite, and an aquamarine in a circle on it." The dealer says, "can do. oh so your asking a girl named Sasha huh." "Yeah i know it's old fashioned but i wanted something special for her." The dealer replies "it's usually good to be original, ok that will be 2,000,000 bolts" He reaches into to his pocket and pulls out a small card. He pulls it out and scans it. R"thank you"

Sasha looks at ratchet thoughtfully and asks "so ratchet, why are you taking me to my dad's" "let's just say i need to tell him something." 'oh my god he's going to finally tell my dad about us.' she thinks worriedly. "Yep, this is going to be fun" he says in a sarcastic voice. They arrive and head towards the presidental palace. The GP comes out and gives Sasha a bear hug. He looks at sasha and says "so has ratchet been good to you?" "wait a minute dad, you knew we were going out?" "of course. it was pretty obvious from the way you two walked over here." 'alright then i guess it is now or never' He gets down onto one knee "sasha i have something

that i need to tell you and i wanted your dad to be a witness." Sasha starts to choke up. Ratchet pulls

out a black velvet box and opens it to show the beautiful ring inside. "Sasha will you marry me?"

Sasha bursts into tears and says "yes ratchet, i will." the GP just kind of stares at them with that

kind of fatherly approval look. They run off back to the Phoenix to call the rest of the parents and let the entire crew of the Phoenix know.

Meanwhile near veldin...Much later, Drox (as he will now be called) is almost fully cybernetic and with the sunlight from veldin's sun he powers up and opens his glowing yellow eyes. He jets off toward what is left of his large battle suit, when he reaches it a blowtorch like object comes out of Vox's hand and he starts to take pieces off of the wreckage and weld them onto his form....

Hours later he is a heavily armed and armored cyborg. He zooms off to the nearby Phoenix to wreak havoc all the while thinking, 'Ratchet, I will destroy you.'


	3. The Wedding maybe

Disclaimer: I don't own R&C in any way, shape, or form. But if you do, I'll trade you a button for it. A big, shiny, red button. You know you want the button. OBEY THE BUTTON!!!!

The wedding was a small one compared to what Sasha had wanted, she had wanted a huge wedding on Marcadia and for everyone in the entire sector to be able to watch on their holoscreen, but everyone was able to convince her to do a smaller wedding on the Phoenix near Veldin. It included the parents of both the bride and groom, the crew of the Phoenix, and a few close friends. Ratchet was standing at the altar with his best man Clank and his ringbearer, Skrunch the monkey. The wedding music begins to play and Sasha walks out in a stunning white gown with her father holding her arm. Ratchet looks on in awe of her beauty. she reaches the altar and they just stare at each other.

"wow, Sasha you look beautiful. I mean wow." Sasha just giggles.

"Well Ratchet are you sure you want to do this?" "yes, I'm sure, I've thought about this a lot. Remember when I proposed to you the first time we met? I've thought this through and I'm sure." The priest ranger starts the long speech and just as they are about to say there I do's…

*booooom* Drox blasts through the hangar door and locates ratchet through the dust. He rushes towards ratchet and pins him into the wall. "Ratchet we're back." "Who are you" "oh you know us quite well and since we're going to kill you anyway, you might as well know." "Wait! It can't be! Drek and Vox together?"

Ratchet pulls out his Walloper and begins to punches Drox. He flies back. Ratchet leaps toward Drox and punches him again. Drox gets launched into the wall. Ratchet quickly pulls out his Serrator Gauntlets and powers them up. Out pop 2 energy blades that ratchet uses to attack Drox. He quickly recovers, pulls out his own blades and rushes ratchet. The 2 interlock in a duel of blades, with each blow, a counter blow...until Ratchet finds an opening and takes

advantage of it to stab Drox in the stomach near his power cells. Drox starts to leave but turns and says in a glitched voice, "R r r ratchet we shall meet again." And with that he leaps out of the hole he made earlier. Then Ratchet drops his battle face and he loses consciousness, for when Drox had turned around he had shot Ratchet with a cyanide dart. The last thing he hears is Sasha saying "Ratchet, come on stay with me."

Ratchet wakes up in the ICU of the Phoenix. There is a lot of medical equipment around him. He looks to his left and blearily sees Sasha asleep in a chair next to his bed. When ratchet moves to inspect his room more he gasps as pain lances through his body. Sasha stirs quickly and she looks up. "Ratchet your awake." she gives him a big kiss and Ratchet winces from pain, "I was so worried, the only thing that kept you from dying was our quick action and the cell stabilizer. How do you feel" "I feel kinda weak and my body is incredibly sore but other than that I feel fine. What I don't understand is how Drek and Vox merged or how

they even survived. I shot Drek into Veldin's sun and Vox got blown up with his station. Either way I have to go stop him before he comes back." He tries to get up but falls back into the bed. "No Ratchet you're still too weak from the fight with him." He gets back up and tries to walk again "I...have...to....go...fight Drox. I have to keep…you all…safe." He falls again "Ratchet you have to stay

and rest." "no. I can't. I have to go fight."

S"RATCHET YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL THE MEDICS SAY YOU CAN LEAVE. Now, his last recorded position was on Veldin, we are currently near Tyrannosis mopping up some resistance, so it will take us 5 hours to get there" Ratchet used the next 4 hours to rest up and then he watched the Veldin news.

On the news is a reporter saying "this is Veldin action news, we have just received word from our onsite reporter that a Blargian cyborg is attacking Veldinian citizens and that WE ARE

GOING TO DIE! Ratchet if you're watching this, SAVE US! Thank you and this is Veldin action news" Ratchet gets up and wobbily heads towards his ship. When the medics try and stop him he just shoves them away weakly. "I have to stop Drox before he destroys all of Veldin." He continues to move towards Aphelion. As he reaches the hangar he sees Sasha standing in the way. "Sash, don't make me have to hurt you." "Ratchet we will be there in an hour." "Sorry Sash, I'm going to have to disobey your orders because don't you understand, there may not be a Veldin in an hour." "okay we will push the thrusters as fast as we can." "that still won't be fast enough, I'm going in my ship. I have the gravametric warp drive i can get there in a few seconds." "yes but we don't know if your body can take the stresses." "I don't care, I'll just have to take that risk. Now get out of my way Sasha!" He pulls out his trusty Blaster and aims it at Sasha. "you wouldn't" Ratchet sigh heavily and winces from the sigh. "You're right. I can't hurt you, but I have to get to Veldin now." Sasha says "I can't bear the thought of losing you, but if you must, go." she says as the tears begin welling up in her eyes. Ratchet heads to his ship and climbs in as he whispers "Thank you Sasha" He reaches for the comm button. "Clank, get to the Aphelion now. And don't try to tell me I'm too weak. I'm gonna need your help in this.

Clank picks this up on his comm antenna and rushes to the Aphelion. He hops into the passenger seat.

"Let's go Ratchet," Ratchet nods and pulls the cockpit shut while powering up the engines. "You ready Aphelion?" "Indeed," "Then let's go!" And with that he heads out of the Phoenix, activates the gravimetric warp drive and zooms toward Veldin to fight Drox in their final showdown.


	4. Rage in the Lombax

Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are not and have never under my control or my ownership. This fanfiction is the best I've got. What more do you want from me? The all powerful button commands you read!

Ratchet exits the gravametric warp space a few seconds later. Inside the ship Ratchet is panting extremely hard because the gravametric warp drive was very stressful on his injured body. He looks out to see Veldin, his home planet with a large swath of destruction on it where a major city has been completely destroyed. "oh my god," he says before his face changes from anguish to anger. "God damn it, Clank set a course for Kyzil Plateau. We're going to kill that abomination."

Ratchet and Clank touch down on Kyzil Plateau, their home area, to see Drox about to kill 3 Cazar children with a whirring saw blade. Ratchet roars in fury at this malicious spectacle. Ratchet pulls out his Quantum Whip*. "DROX!!!" He rushes toward the cyborg and flings the whip at it. It wraps around his arm, Ratchet yanks on the whip, ripping Drox's arm off. Drox spins around to reveal…it isn't Drox. "A robot?! Then where's the real Drox?" The robot releases an ear splitting alarm screech. Ratchet falls to the ground clenching his delicate ears as more Droxbots come to the alarm.

Gritting his teeth, Ratchet gets to his feet and moves to the three children. He says through his clenched teeth,"Run! Now!" They run off toward Clank who ushers them into Aphelion. Aphelion takes off and whisks them away, hopefully to somewhere safe. Ratchet turns, his head pounding, and pulls out the new Buzz Blade HH*. His vision blurry, he swipes at the screeching Droxbot, but only nicks it. The cry gets louder. Ratchet drops to his knees as he is surrounded by the robots.

The alarm cry ceases just as Ratchet is about to lose consciousness. He blearily looks up and to see Clank with the robot's head in his hands. Clank drops the head and leaps onto Ratchet's back.

"Come on Ratchet, get up and destroy them." Ratchet shakes his head to clear the stars from his vision. He smirks,"Ok Droxbots, time to play."

He activates his hoverboots* and pulls out his omniwrench. "You ready Clank?" "Always Ratchet." Without another word Ratchet charges forward…

He jumps over the first of the Droxbots and grabs the head of the nearest one with his wrench and twists it like a Versa-Bolt, using the hoverboots to push off of the surrounding Droxbots.

The head pops, launching Ratchet into the air over the 'bots. He pulls out the Judicator and fires at the mass of robots beneath him. "Clank, I need thrusters now!" His descent slows incredibly with the hoverboot/Clank combo.

While still in the air, Ratchet pulls from his belt the trusty Tesla Claw*. "Eat it you foul bots! RAAAWWWWRRRR!" He zaps them all with the crackling lightning of the weapon. It chains to the nearby Droxbots, knocking them out or causing them to explode. What isn't fried immediately is fried in the mop up as Ratchet finally touches down.

"Now I find Drox, and destroy him!"

"What about me Ratchet?"

"You stay here with Aphelion and evacuate survivors to somewhere safe. I'm going to…uhhhh," Ratchet falls to the ground clutching his stomach. Clanks dashes over to his friend and yells,"Aphelion, run a bioscan of Ratchet." A blue light plays over Ratchet's body for a few seconds before,"Ratchet has multiple torn stitches and heavy internal bleeding, if he does not get an infusion of Nanotech quickly, he will not survive much longer."

Clank stands up worriedly and runs over to the ship. He opens the storage space, looking for the first aid kit. "ah-ha. There you are." He pulls out a large syringe filled with a pulsing blue fluid. "Aphelion, where is the most damage done?" "In the heart. I will send a tracer bot to show you were to insert the concentrated nanotech." A little blip of light appears in front of Clank and lands slightly right of the center of Ratchet's chest. "Inject there." Clank carefully sets the needle at the point indicated by the tracer bot. "Let's hope this is enough." The needle passes easily through the Lombax's armor and flesh. "Stop, you're there Clank. Now inject, pull out, and pray." He slowly pushes the plunger down and watches as the lifesaving fluid goes out of the needle. After it has been exhausted, Clank pulls the needle out of the Lombax.

"Now we wait…and hope that it's enough."

Sorry for the cliffhanger ya'll. Please read and review.

Notes:Quantum Whip=V5 version of the Plasma Whip from R&C 3

Buzz Blades HH=just the Buzz Blade HandHeld.

Hoverboots=from R&C crack in time

Tesla Claw=my favorite weapon of all time, from the original R&C

Please review. It's the only way I'll get better.


	5. the final battle

Disclaimer:I don't own Ratchet and Clank at all.

…still don't

…nope

…wait I think I, no wait never mind

Anywhoozles, sit back and enjoy the dramatic conclusion to Two Minds, One Evil!

* * *

(Ratchet's P.O.V.)

All I can see around me are strange swirling lights. Wait, they're becoming images around me. This must be some type of hallucination from all the pain I'm in. But I'm not in pain. I feel perfectly fine.

"but of course my dear son. Why would I allow my guest to be in pain?" I look toward the source of the voice. I don't believe it! It's another Lombax. Who are you? Wait! My mouth didn't move. Then how am I speaking? "my poor boy you seem so confused. We're in **your** head, if want to take the time to speak words, then just focus on the words and you will be speaking again shortly. Now come have some Agorian Shupula tea, grown by only the fiercest Agorian war monks."

Now what did you mean by your guest if we're in my head and "Who are you?" "Bravo my boy. You got your talking back rather fast. Now then, I can answer all of your question. We **are** in your head, just a special area I left behind where part of my consciousness still lives." "But how did you leave something in my brain?" that smile looks so familiar. He's chuckling,"You'd be surprised what your dear old dad had cooked up when you were born." All my thoughts stop right there. I bolt up,"What! You're saying that you're part of my father's mind that was somehow put into my head?" "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Now drink your tea. You're going to need it for the upcoming battle. You always did try to overanalyze everything." He sips that damned tea again. "I'm going to fill you in on something you should know…we Lombaxes are known to be a very intelligent and rational species, but we do have our primal side which can be used in times of great stress. Now I'm not saying that it'll cure all your wounds and make you invincible, because it won't. What it will do is heighten your senses and allow you to no longer feel pain, for a short time obviously. That's the long and short of it. Now go, fight your enemies, have some fun with Sasha, but most of all enjoy life."

"But dad, how do I use it?" "oh that, you just have to let that side take over. You'll know what I mean when the time comes. Now go."

I feel myself being lifted away from the table and out of the swirling colors……

(normal P.O.V.)

*gasp* Ratchet gasps for air as his back arches. Clank's head snaps up from his doze. "Ratchet you're alive." He begins hacking and wheezing. Clank goes over to pat him on the back,"Are you ok Ratchet?" "How long have I *cough* been out?" "About half an hour." "Then we'd best hurry and stop Drox."

They jump into Aphelion and launch toward his last known position and follow that to his current position. 'Look at all the destruction this maniac has caused' "Aphelion, Eject!"

The duo gets launched out of their seats into Veldin's dusty air. Ratchet grabs Clank and points his feet downward to streamline his body and increase his fall speed. Clank deploys the thruster pack to slow them down as they approach the ground. The two land behind Drox just in time to watch him launch a rocket at another house.

Ratchet bullrushes Drox with his shoulder. He swiftly attacks Drox with his Serrators while he is stunned from the rush attack. Drox regains himself quickly and is able to raise his arm and deflect the blades, all the while trying to put his own blades through Ratchet. Ratchet and Drox continue to do their deadly dance in a repeating cycle of attack, defense and retaliation. Attack defend attack defend. The cycle continues in the face of Ratchet's immense fury. Drox narrowly blocks another of Ratchets blows as a look of fear starts to spread across his face. *Pow* He blocks another blow and he starts to get very nervous for it seems that Ratchet's blows get stronger with each attack. Finally Drox sees an opening in Ratchet's attacks and he takes it. *Pow* Drox stabs Ratchet right in the stomach, causing him to reel back in pain. He recovers enough to pull out his trusty Dual Raptors and begins blasting at Drox.

"I shall enjoy destroying you Ratchet!" Ratchet roars at this comment and continues his relentless attack against Drox.

click click, his Raptors run out of ammo. He throws them away and pulls out his Serrators again

for another go at him, feeling the primal instinct taking over. They begin another attack and defend cycle, neither budging an inch. But

then, for a split second, Ratchet sees an opening and takes it unleashing the bestial fury in that one hit. It strikes with a resounding thunk causing Drox to fly back. Ratchet rushes forth with animal like speed. He reaches Drox and pins his left arm with a blade, "this is

for hurting me." He pins the other arm, "this is for hurting my wife." He kicks him in the face, "that is for ruining my wedding." He pulls them both out and stabs them into his

chest, right at the power core, "and that is for all the pain you've caused, now DIEEEEEE!" Drox is able to mutter "You're coming with me." Then in a huge fireball Drox's power core explodes, flinging Ratchet away and burning him severely. The last thing he hears before he dies is a dropship engine and someone saying "Ratchet, no, I need you"

(Sasha's POV)

I started to yell and cry because my husband had been killed by that demon, Drox. "Ranger get me the defibulators, now!" "but ma'am, it is already too late." "I said now

ranger." I turn back to Ratchet's body, "Please Ratchet, don't let it be too late." I hear footsteps and I turn to see the G.R. carrying the defibrillator. "stand back rangers, I don't want to lose anyone else. Clear!" I see his back arch as the current runs through him, then nothing. I put my head to his chest but don't hear a heartbeat. "Clear! Please come back Ratchet." His back arches again, but still nothing. We try again and again but always nothing. Finally we give up and I break down and cry. After about 3 minutes of crying I finally stand up and head back to the dropship.

As I am walking back to the dropship I hear a raspy, "where are you going beautiful?" I feel my breath catch in my throat. I turn around to see Ratchet slowly getting up. "oh my god, Ratchet your alive." I rush over and tackle him and start to smother him with kisses and a giant hug. R"ow hey, Sash I may be back but doesn't mean I'm in very good shape." "oh Ratchet don't ever do that again. How did you survive?" R"I didn't" "what do you mean?" He chuckles, "when I was dying I saw a tunnel and as I was about to reach the end of the tunnel and enter the afterlife, yes there is one, when the mystic from Grelbin showed up and said i still had a lot of living to do and then he sent me back." "Oh" was all I could reply. R"Yeah, let's head back to the Phoenix so I can rest and we can get on with the honeymoon." He chuckled again before clutching his chest,"Ok. Not able to laugh yet. Hey H 11 and G 16 can I get some help." GR"Sure thing Sarge!"

* * *

I thank you all for your support in this. Because of you all I will continue to write. I do have 2 Special Mentions to make though…

Babywarrior5=thank you so much for being my first review ever. You gave me the strength to continue with this story even when I didn't get another review for a week. You Rock!!

Geinea Lombax=Your review helped me with the next chapters. That was honestly a rule I had forgotten in English class. You Rock!


End file.
